


Why Can't We Just Rewind?

by StarSpangledBucky



Series: Frostpudding [7]
Category: British Actor RPF, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Arguing, Betrayal, Children, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Lies, Loki Feels, Loki Is A Harlot, Loki Is A Little Rough When Angry, Loki has a kid, Loki is a whore, Love, M/M, Making Love, Making Up, Marriage Proposal, Parenthood, Protective Thor, Romance, Smut, Tension, Tom Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 21:57:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1580918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarSpangledBucky/pseuds/StarSpangledBucky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki is left with a child from a past "romance" and seeks help from Tom in Midgard. Tom is shocked at the new arrival, unable to look at Loki in the eye, but he proves to be an absolute natural with nurturing a child. Unlike Loki, he has no clue. It creates tension between the pair, an argument fires up and this could suddenly be the end of a golden relationship that the pair worked so hard for. Will Loki ever live up to his duties?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Can't We Just Rewind?

It was a nice Sunday morning in London, the sun decided to make an appearance, brightening up everyone's day. For Tom he was busily tidying up his flat, while making his breakfast in the process. He wasn't expecting anyone, he just felt he should tidy up a little seeing as he had been away for a while doing some filming for a new movie. His eyes stopped on a familiar photo that sat above the fireplace, a small smile twitching at the corner of his mouth.  
  
It was a photo of himself and Loki, who would have thought the god actually existed, for Tom it was unreal, but soon he had settled into the feeling. They met about a year ago, a romance had blossomed since then and it was safe to say the pair were in love. However, it hadn't been plastered all over the media, no one had a clue, except a few of Tom's close friends and they stuck true to their word to not even speak a word.  
  
 _"From the corner of my eye  
To the back of my mind  
I recognize what you mean to me  
And all the corners of our pictures  
Are a long time afraid  
They still symbolize what you mean to me"_  
  
'One Day' by Paolo Nutini blared through the speakers, Tom sometimes found himself singing along. The young man was clearly smitten by Loki, it was fairly obvious. He finished wiping the kitchen counters before turning his full attention to his breakfast, a typical English breakfast with a side of tea. Tom plated up his food, before grabbing his tea as he walked over to the dining table and settled himself down.  
 _  
"You ask me to remember  
A kiss is but a kiss  
Well I'd be a fool to want more from you  
And I'm gone in a while  
I'll be gone in a while  
I'll be gone in a while  
It's all that I do"_  
  
Tom hummed as he bit into his breakfast, unfolding the newspaper as he tapped his foot slowly to the music. He'd had a few visits from Loki while he was away filming, whether it be on set when he was alone practicing his lines, or a steamy and romantic night back at his hotel. He loved the visits, but it had been about ten months since he had seen Loki and he was growing pretty restless at the absence of his lover. It wasn't like Tom to miss someone so much, but Loki was a different story. Loki showed the young man a type of love that he had never felt or come across before...true love.  
  
 _"I'll cry and you cry and we'll cry  
Till the rain turns black  
And the devil moves and clings to us  
And for a moment there is beauty  
It's not a simple yearning  
Sometimes it feels like it's all I've gotten  
It's all a dream"_  
  
It hadn't taken Tom long to finish his breakfast as he picked up his dirty plate and slipped it into the sink, giving it a quick rinse before he finished the rest of his tea. He threw the newspaper into the rubbish bin before making his way back over to the stereo as he turned the music up a little more, nodding his head to it. The song was pretty significant to him, as well as Loki. They danced to this song on their year anniversary as a couple, Tom couldn't forget that night really.  
  
 _"And I ask you to remember  
A kiss is but a kiss  
You'd be a fool to want more from me  
And I'm gone in a while  
I'll be gone in a while  
I'll be gone in a while  
It's all that I do  
From the corner of my eye  
Through the back of my mind  
I recognize what you mean to me"_  
  
Tom grinned to himself as he turned around and left the living room, making his way down the hallway to his bedroom. Christ, the man wasn't even out of his pyjamas, but that's what a Sunday seemed to consist of, staying in your pyjamas late in the morning. Tom absolutely loved it. He sorted through his clothes, settling on black pants and a white button up shirt. The shirt was a tad tight on him, but he rolled his sleeves up and _hubba hubba_ , did he look fantastic. The buttons on his shirt were screaming to pop open, although, not many people would mind really. He looked himself over in the mirror until he was satisfied, fluffing his hair up slightly as he cracked a smile.  
 _  
"And the and promises captured in one kiss  
We had and we seek and we squander  
That there's more  
Something more than me"_  
  
 _ ***Thump***_  
  
"What the-" Tom stopped abruptly, turning his head to his bedroom door.  
  
He couldn't see any movement, but decided to investigate anyway as he slipped out of his room. Tom crept down the hallway as quietly as possible, being careful not to walk into anything. His nerves were getting the better of him as his breathing became a little laboured from panicking slightly.  
 _  
"And I'm gone in a while  
I'll be gone in a while  
I'll be gone in a while  
It's all that I do  
It's all that I do  
It's all that I do  
It's all that I do"_  
  
As he turned the corner his breath hitched in his throat. A familiar face stood in the middle of the room. Who couldn't recognise that subtle grin, those emerald green eyes and raven black hair. Not to mention the obvious attire of green, black and gold leather and so on. Loki's grin only grew wider at the sight of Tom, his hand out stretching as he motioned Tom to him.  
  
"Hello darling," he soothed, his eyes fixated on Tom.  
  
"Hello you," Tom chuckled, walking forward, resting his hand in Loki's.  
  
The god pulled Tom close to his chest, letting out a small gasp at the sensation. It had been a while since he felt that spark whenever he was close to Loki. He lent his head down and Tom willingly accepted the kiss which he had desired for so long now. It was only fairly short, yet passionate and sweet as the pair pulled away, Loki's hand still staying on the small of Tom's back.  
  
"You look well," he issued, his hands resting on Loki's chest.  
  
"Do I? I hadn't noticed," Loki murmured, resting his forehead against Tom's.  
  
The younger man looked into Loki's eyes, his smile faltering a little. Loki's eyes seemed a little different, almost distant really. They didn't show that shimmering glint like they usually did. Tom had suddenly got a twisted feeling in his stomach as he moved away a little, moving his hands down to lace with Loki's.  
  
"Is everything alright? You seem rather lost," he quipped, staring at the god.  
  
"I-" Loki stopped as he averted his gaze from Tom, swallowing the lump in his throat. "There may be something that I-" he paused again, his nerves taking over.  
  
Suddenly a loud wail sounded and Tom's eyes widened as he looked around the room, trying to find the source of the noise.  
  
"Loki, what in the bloody hell is that?" he questioned, looking back at the Asgardian.  
  
"Thomas I can explain," Loki whispered, shifting his feet a little. "Our time apart I-I may have lay with a woman, an Asgardian maiden to be more precise. And she was blessed with a child. But...the child has been brought to me and I know not where that blasted woman is now," he continued.  
  
"A-a what?" Tom choked out, dropping his hands from Loki's.  
  
"Darling please," Loki pleaded, stepping forward.  
  
"No shut up, just shut up!" Tom yelled. "Where is this baby! Where is it!" he continued, his eyes blazing with anger.  
  
"I placed her in that small cupboard of yours," the god replied.  
  
"Christ Loki why would you do that!" Tom exclaimed, quickly walking over to the cupboard as he opened it.  
  
Inside there was a basket on the floor, a pair of small hands reaching out for someone. Tom pushed the hood of the basket down as a pair of emerald green eyes looked up at him. He gasped at the sight, noting the raven black hair also. He also noted the pink gown, instantly guessing it was a girl. She looked exactly like Loki, Tom began to wonder if she had any trace of the mother's features. Perhaps not.  
  
"Oh no, shh, don't cry little one," he soothed, reaching down as he lifted her out of the basket and cradled her into his arms. "There we are, that's better isn't it?" he whispered, looking down at the fragile child.  
  
Tom turned around as he faced Loki, a frown creased on his brow as he stood their impatiently, his lips pressed into a thin line.  
  
"You have a lot of explaining to do," he spat harshly.  
  
"What could I possibly say?" Loki asked, tilting his head up slightly as he looked at the baby and then to Tom. "What more could you possibly want?" he added.  
  
"You lied to me Loki. We have been together for a year! And you think this is a game! Let me tell you this you sodding bastard! Feelings are not a game, and playing with mine is wrong and selfish, you're selfish Loki!" Tom yelled loudly.  
  
Loki was taken aback by Tom's words, his eyes widened slightly as he turned his full body around to face Tom.  
  
"Are you not surprised I brought the child here. I could have done much worse for her," the god answered.  
  
"Like what? Leave her on top of a mountain? Leave her to die?" Tom asked in annoyance.  
  
Loki fell silent as he averted his gaze from Tom, resting his hands behind his back. Tom's mouth fell open as he held the little girl closer to him, a few tears brimming in his eyes.  
  
"Oh you...you are a monster!" he spat, a tear falling down his cheek as he moved away from Loki. "I don't care if that's what you gods do up there but here in Midgard we do not abandon an innocent child!" he yelled, more tears falling down his cheeks.  
  
"Odin took me in as an innocent child! Not all of us leave our child somewhere! But when we do not know how to deal with such a thing, it seems our only option if we cannot leave the child with another Asgardian family! I had that girl thrust upon me by her mother and I was left there, unable to comprehend what had happened! I was not their for the pregnancy, or the birth, how could I have known!" Loki roared, picking up a vase as he threw it across the room.  
  
The vase shattered as shards of it flew across the room and Tom held the baby close to him as he gave out a cry.  
  
"Loki!" he screamed, more tears flooding his eyes.  
  
The baby in his arms began to shriek loudly, strangled cries leaving her mouth as Tom backed himself up against the wall, his body quivering. He tried his best to sooth the child, but the tears were overtaking him and all he could do was hug her, rocking her slightly. Loki's chest heaved as he slowly began to calm down, his eyes going from a blazing emerald green, to calm in a matter of seconds.  
  
"Thomas I-I am so sorry. My darling, forgive me," he whispered, stepping forward.  
  
"No, no, no...stay away from me...please. God just leave Loki. Please. Just get out," Tom pleaded.  
  
"What?" Loki choked out, his eyes becoming watery.  
  
"GET OUT! JUST GET AWAY FROM ME YOU MONSTER!" Tom cried out, rushing past him as he retreated to the safety of his room, slumping against the door, holding the little girl close to him as he sobbed quietly, sinking to his knees.  
  
Loki stood in the middle of the room again, just like before, his eyes glazed over with tears threatening to spill. But he held them back as much as he could.  
  
 _"JUST GET AWAY FROM ME YOU MONSTER!"_  
  
Those words hit him like a train as he looked around the room, eyes scanning over the pieces of the vase that he had broken. The god let out a shuddered sigh as he waved his hand, magic swirling around him as he disappeared from the room. Tom was now left alone in his flat, with only the sound of heart broken sobs being heard in the safety of his bedroom. How could Loki ever redeem himself?

* * *

Hours had passed by since Loki had left. Tom wouldn't be surprised if he never saw the god again. His words were harsh, but how else could he tell Loki what he was doing was wrong? Plus, he was angry and hurt that Loki had slept with a woman and now they had a child. He wouldn't deny it, she was a beautiful child, but the thought of her not legitimately being his whether it had been through adoption or surrogate, made him feel worthless.  
  
He sighed as he slumped down onto the couch after putting the baby girl to sleep in his spare bedroom. His head was pounding from all the anger and the crying he had been doing, he hadn't really been able to stop it ever since Loki told him the news. Tom didn't know what to do now, he'd worked so hard on keeping the relationship and Loki took one wrong turn and now he felt like it was all some kind of joke.  
  
"Darling..." a voice whispered.  
  
Tom didn't even have to turn his head, because he knew Loki had randomly appeared in the room before him. Loki stood to the right of him, his eyes fixed on Tom who didn't give him once ounce of notice. The god sighed softly as he made his way over to the couch and sat down. Tom's eyes began to fill with tears again, he could feel the strained tension between them both and he absolutely hated that feeling. Loki went to rest his hand on Tom's arm, but pulled away at the last minute, which only made Tom shudder with tears streaming down his face.  
  
"Thomas I-I wish I could make this better. I would take it all away if I was able," Loki soothed.  
  
"But you can't! Because you have already done it!" Tom choked out, his voice breaking. "You can't take back what has already happened, now look what you are stuck with! A child who you can't even bloody care for!" he continued.  
  
"Darling," Loki spoke again.  
  
"No shut up! Do not call me your darling! Did you call the mother of your child darling? Hmm? Did you!" Tom screamed, standing up from the couch as he faced Loki.  
  
The anger had still not left him, it had taken over him in fact. The charming, kind and caring Tom was suddenly taken over by pure rage. Loki stood from the couch, he was only a few inches taller than Tom, and sometimes it intimidated the younger man. He moved closer to Tom, their faces on inches apart from each other as Tom tried his best to look away. But Loki grabbed his chin between one hand as he turned his head back and glared into his eyes.  
  
"I spent years of my life watching you Thomas. Several times I considered not to come down here and speak with you. But I did because I became very fond of you. I did not call her darling, it was a simple mistake. We had a celebration feast and lots of as you call it 'alcohol' was consumed and things took off from there. Never, did I intend to hurt you Thomas," Loki explained.  
  
"Do not use the drunk excuse on me. How pathetic!" Tom spat through clenched teeth.  
  
Loki growled as he suddenly had his hand around Tom's neck, his eyes blazing as he pinned the young actor to the wall.  
  
"I did not plan this! I did not plan a child to ruin what we share! I would never!" Loki roared. "We are well together Thomas! You understand who I am more than any other could! I saved my heart for you! You are mine, you are my only!" he continued.  
  
Tom let out a low gasp as he turned his head to the side, his hands clawing at the grip Loki had on him. All he could say in response was incoherent noises that sounded like pleaded. His face was almost blue and he could feel the room spinning around him.  
  
"I made a mistake, which I seem to have done all my life! Yet the one thing that was not a mistake was you!" the god exclaimed, grip tightening.  
  
The young actor gasped again as he turned his head back, staring at Loki. Tears were brimming in his eyes as he could feel the oxygen growing less and less.  
  
"L-Loki...please," he squeaked out, a few tears rolling down his face.  
  
Reality washed over Loki as he suddenly loosened his grip, causing Tom to fall onto the floor as he gasped for much needed air. The god stepped away from Tom, his eyes ridden with sheer panic on the thought of him nearly killing the man he loved. Tom lay on the floor, coughing violently as he rubbed his neck, cringing at the pain as he was sure a bruise was forming on the sensitive skin.  
  
"Thomas," Loki wavered.  
  
Tom shook his head as more tears overwhelmed him. He couldn't believe Loki had nearly killed him. How could he love someone who hurt him? As he turned his head he saw the small shimmer of gold magic left behind from Loki's departure. Relief took over him as he stumbled to his feet, leaning his back against the wall, chest heaving.  
  
The room was silent, empty and Tom felt so alone and confused. However the silence was broken with a loud cry from the guest bedroom, causing Tom to forget about what had happened as he quickly made his way down to the room. He pushed the door open and stepped inside, making his way over to the basket that the baby had been brought in.  
  
"Shh, it's alright now," he soothed, lifting the child into his arms as he rested her against his chest and wrapped his arm under her to support her.  
  
He began to pace around the room as he gently rubbed her back, humming a tune to try and sooth her back to sleep. Tom was quite a natural with her, even though she wasn't his. But he guessed she might have to, as Loki didn't seem like the one who would look after her. Not that Tom really wanted to see him, after what happened just a few minutes ago, he didn't know how he would be able to forgive him now. He let Loki off too many times with certain things, him being overly smitten by the god seemed to make him cut him some slack.  
  
The baby had stopped crying now, as she slowly began to fall asleep again, head rested on Tom's shoulder. Tom couldn't help but smile slightly as he looked into the mirror at himself, seeing how peaceful she looked in his arms. But the one thing that disturbed him was the bruise that was forming on his neck, it was hideous and he didn't know how he would explain it to anyone if they asked about it.  
  
"What am I going to do hm?" he questioned, shaking his head as he knew he wouldn't get an answer.  
  
He was going slightly insane with all this pressure and stress. His mind was filled with so many doubts, worries and questions which hadn't even been answered. Tom needed sleep, today had stressed him out enough. He walked back over to the basket as he placed the baby inside, resting the cover over her as he slowly crept out of the room, closing the door behind him.  
  
He sighed with relief as he walked down to his bedroom. Memories hit him of the nights he had Loki spent in this room, whether it just be listening to Loki's stories about Asgard, telling Loki stories about Midgard and his life or making love. That was Tom's fondest memory, it was never just a shameless one night stand, it was love, pure and passionate love making.  
  
 _"Thomas, I...I love you,"_  
  
Tom bit back a sob as the memory came and then went. He remembers those words so clearly, it happened one night when they were being intimate. Loki spilled out those three words and it overwhelmed Tom so much he had shed tears as they both cried out each other's names. A chuckle left his mouth at the memory of the night he had accidentally head butted the god when they decided to get a little frisky. He remembered holding the bedsheets to Loki's nose, apologising again and again for hurting him. But it was a memory, and a good one. Now all he thought he was going to be filled with was bad ones, he didn't want that.  
  
Tom slipped out of his clothes as he grabbed out a pair of fleece trousers before slipping them on, feeling the warmth take over. He pulled the covers back as he climbed into the bed resting his head on the pillow with another low sigh. The young actor felt lonely now, he begun to miss the presence of Loki in bed with him. That could have happened if they hadn't argued. Slowly but surely Tom's eyes began to slip shut, a small ray of sunshine spreading into the room as the sun began to set. Tom was soon deep in sleep, the events of today completely slipping his mind.

* * *

Loki wandered the streets of London late in the night. Not much activity was happening, so he felt safe to walk around without getting noticed. He passed by a theatre and couldn't help but hint the poster that was up for a play. Tom was on the front of it, shirtless, obviously. The god rested his hand on it and smiled slightly, reading the title at the top which said 'Coriolanus' and he knew straight away that was Shakespeare because Tom had a book of it at his house.  
  
He stared into the eyes of the Tom that was on the poster, hinting the slight glassiness of his eyes, the exact same glassiness when Loki had...choked him. The Asgardian shuddered as the memory flashed before him, he could still feel the sensation in his hand and it frightened him. He didn't mean to hurt Tom, he didn't mean for any of this to happen. Tom was right, he was a useless parent, he would never be able to look after that beautiful little girl who was still at Tom's flat.  
  
"You are a fool," he cursed to himself.  
  
He had a sudden flashback of a conversation with his brother Thor, one that made him see things differently.  
  
 _"You love this mortal, brother?" Thor questioned.  
  
He and Loki took a walk around Asgard, greeting people along the way and engaging in a deep conversation about Loki's time on Midgard.  
  
"More than anyone could know. Just like you and that woman Jane," Loki replied.  
A smile twitched at the corner of Thor's mouth as he rested his strong hand on Loki's shoulder.  
  
"You mean well brother, this man he seems most like you," he spoke.  
  
"Hardly, he is more a positive of me, I appear to be the negative," Loki chuckled as they turned into the gardens.  
  
"Loki, wait," Thor answered, stopping his younger brother in his tracks.  
  
He turned the god around as he rested both his hands on Loki's shoulders. Loki looked back at his older brother, waiting for a lecture or something similar to come his way. But it was the absolute opposite.  
  
"Never let go what you love. Father may want us both to be with Asgardian woman, but love can come at any time. You love this man, I can see. If you betray him you may lose him forever. Be careful of your actions dear brother. You only have one chance to prove yourself worthy," Thor explained, giving his shoulders a gentle squeeze._  
  
The flashback faded as Loki lent his back against a wall and pinched the bridge of his nose between his thumbs. He knew he had been such an idiot for getting so angry at Tom, and for nearly killing him, how could he do that to someone he loved so dearly? Loki pushed himself off the wall as he waved his hand as he closed his eyes.  
  
He opened them again when he saw that he was inside Tom's bedroom, soft snores being the only sound in the room. Loki waved his hand around himself as the heavy leather disappeared and he was left in only his black leather pants and a green tunic styled shirt.  
  
"Thomas darling," he whispered, making his way over to the bed as he crawled over Tom.  
  
The young man stirred as he opened his sleepy eyes looking up at Loki.  
  
"Loki," he murmured.  
  
"Hello dearest," Loki replied, with a small grin.  
  
Suddenly Tom's arms flew around him as he pulled him down close to him, nuzzling himself into the crook of the god's neck. Loki lay still as he heard the shallow breathing of Tom, his chest moving up and down in an irregular rhythm.  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry I yelled, I'm sorry I called you a monster. I'm sorry for everything," Tom choked out as he began to sob slightly.  
  
"Hush Thomas, it's alright, you meant no harm. I'm sorry I hurt you. It is not your fault it is mine," Loki replied, pressing a soft kiss to Tom's cheek.  
  
Tom pulled away so he was now facing Loki, looking up at him, his body moving under the covers. Loki shifted on Tom's hips as he heard a low moan leave his lips. He loved that sound, he loved every sound Tom made when he touched him in the right places.  
  
"I missed you," the god whispered, as he lent down close, lips inches away from Tom.  
  
"I missed you too," Tom replied, his cheeks becoming rather rosy in colour.  
  
Just as Loki went to press his lips against Tom, there was a cry from the other room. Loki and Tom both turned their heads as Tom let out a sigh, his eyes still ridden with sleep.  
  
"Let me get her," he mused, as he went to move.  
  
"Leave her," Loki purred, waving his hand as the crying stopped.  
  
"Loki what did you do?" Tom hissed.  
  
"Put her back to sleep for a while," Loki murmured.  
  
Tom's eyes were back on Loki as the god brushed his lips off the young actors, earning a small gasp.  
  
"Cold?" Loki whispered, placing delicate kisses down Tom's jawline.  
  
"I don't mind," Tom whimpered as Loki got to his neck and stopped.  
  
His fingers ran over the bruise that was a nasty shade of purple and yellow. The god felt his heart sink to his stomach, knowing full well that he did this. He rested his forehead on Tom's shoulder as a tear slid down his cheek, his arms wrapping around Tom easily.  
  
"I am sorry darling," he soothed, pressing more kisses onto Tom's shoulder.  
  
"I know you are, I know..." Tom whispered, his hands gently grasping the fabric of Loki's tunic.  
  
The god brought his head back up as he waved his hand over at the small stereo in Tom's room. Tom watched the god as he turned back, his eyes glistening a brighter green than earlier today. A smile twitched at Tom's lips as he reached his hands up and wrapped them around Loki's neck, bringing him down as their lips crashed together in a passionate kiss. The same song that Tom had playing earlier that morning was playing through the speakers, causing Tom to smile into the kiss as Loki's hands trailed down his chest to his hips.  
  
 _"You ask me to remember  
A kiss is but a kiss  
Well I'd be a fool to want more from you"_  
  
The sheets were moved off of Tom as his legs entwined with Loki's, hands roaming down the god's chest. Loki's tongue ran along Tom's bottom lip as he let out a low moan, allowing the god entrance as their tongues danced together.  
  
 _"And I'm gone in a while  
I'll be gone in a while  
I'll be gone in a while  
It's all that I do"_  
  
Tom pushed Loki up as he sat upright, his hands grasping Loki's hips as they continued to kiss with at a fierce pace. Tom's hands slipped under Loki's tunic as he pulled it over his head, throwing it to the side, as he rested his hands at the nape of Loki's neck, Loki's hands on Tom's lower back as he waved his hand and the remaining clothing that Tom and Loki had on was removed, leaving them both bare.  
  
"Beautiful," Loki murmured against Tom's lips.  
  
"Stop it," Tom chuckled, tugging at his raven black hair gently as the god let out a gasp.  
  
Loki's lips met Tom's neck again as he trailed kisses delicately down the skin until he reached his collarbone where he gave it a gentle nip. Tom groaned as he gripped Loki's hair tighter, his inner core burning for more.  
 _  
"I'll cry and you cry and we'll cry  
Till the rain turns black  
And the devil moves and clings to us  
And for a moment there is beauty  
It's not a simple yearning"_  
  
The god trailed his kisses down Tom's chest, pushing pressure on his hips as a low throaty growl emitted from his mouth. Loki hummed in satisfaction as he moved back up to meet Tom's lips in a sweet kiss. His hands smoothed down Tom's thighs as he willingly moved them open, allowing Loki to slip in between them, his body flush against Tom's.  
  
"Loki please," the young actor pleaded through the kisses.  
  
Loki murmured softly into the kiss, something of another dialect as he positioned himself correctly, before moving his hips forward. Tom cried out as he was suddenly struck with pleasure, feeling Loki move his hips slowly. His entire body responded well to the intrusion, his pupils dilated to extremes. Loki's lips pressed against his as Loki's hand slithered up Tom's arm to lace his fingers through his. Again, it wasn't just shameless sex, it was love...all their emotions went into everything that happened.  
  
"I love you," Tom gasped, as a moan struck him at the thrust of Loki's hips.  
  
"I love you too," Loki whispered, grunting slightly as he was hit with pleasure.  
  
The night dragged on, they made love several times, with no disruptions at all. They finally stopped when Tom had started to doze off, his eyes heavy. He fell asleep against Loki's chest, the sheets wrapped around them both, as Loki lay and admired the sight before him. He hoped he had redeemed himself now. All he had to do was prove himself worthy of looking after his daughter, as well as his love for Tom. He would do anything for him.

* * *

Morning arrived fairly quickly as Tom woke up to someone running their fingers through his dirty blonde coloured hair. He yawned sleepily as he tilted his head up, noting the pale skin, and waves of raven black hair. A grin spread across his face as he wrapped his arm tighter around the body that lay beside him.  
  
“So I’m not dreaming?” he whispered.  
  
“No darling,” Loki replied, a smile growing on his face.  
  
“I’m sorry,” Tom soothed, running his hand up Loki’s chest as he propped himself up on his elbow.  
  
Seeing Loki laying there in his bed was like waking up on an island with some good looking foreigner wrapped in his arms. He stared down at Loki, blue locking with green as he lent down and placed a chaste kiss on the god’s lips. Loki hummed in response, his hand coming up as it rested on the nape of Tom’s neck.  
  
“All is forgotten Thomas,” Loki murmured, as they pulled away.  
  
“But I am sorry for yelling at you. It was wrong,” Tom replied. “I should have been more proper and talked calmly about it,” he added.  
  
Loki’s fingers laced through Tom’s hand as he brought it up to his lips and pressed a gentle kiss against it.  
  
“I should not have lied, or betrayed you. I was unfaithful. But...a memory of something Thor had said, made me see what wrong I had done. I was not willing to give you up my dear,” the Asgardian soothed, pressing another kiss to Tom’s hand.  
  
The young actor simply smiled as he placed another kiss on Loki’s lips before slipping out of bed. Loki raised an eyebrow as he stared at Tom walking over to his dresser, completely butt naked.  
  
“Do not scare anyone who can see in the window,” Loki mused, a grin twitching at his lips.  
  
Tom let out a laugh as he grabbed a pair of trousers and a black shirt from the drawer, before moving down to the next one and grabbing out a green sweater and black trousers, throwing them over to Loki. The god accepted the clothes, getting out of bed as he slipped them on, before walking over to Tom. His arms wrapped around him tightly from behind as he placed a soft kiss on his jaw.  
  
“You look wonderful,” he purred, before pulling away, looking around the room.  
  
“Something the matter?” Tom questioned, turning around to face Loki.  
  
“Where is my daughter?” the god asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
Tom went rigid as he bit his lip before taking Loki’s hand in his, leading him out of the room as he walked him down the hallway until they came to another door. He opened it slowly, hearing cooing and giggling from the basket inside the room.  
  
“In here,” he soothed, resting his hand on the small of Loki’s back as he pushed him in the room.  
  
Loki made his way over to the basket as he pulled the cover down, seeing a bright pair of green eyes staring up at him. The baby girl lifted her hand, her fingers making a grabbing motion. The god gasped as he held his hand out and she grasped one of his fingers gently. Loki’s eyes began to water as a smile broke out on his face. Tom stood against the door frame as a few tears brimmed in his eyes, he’d never seen Loki so sensitive towards something other than him, it was a moment to remember.  
  
“M-may I hold her?” Loki choked out, wiping some tears away.  
  
“Why are you asking me, you’re her father,” Tom laughed, walking into the room further.  
  
The god chuckled as he reached down, picking up his daughter, cradling her in his arms. Tom smiled widely as he came up beside Loki and rested his hand on his lower back.  
  
“You’re a natural,” he whispered, pushing some of Loki’s hair back as he kissed him on the cheek.  
  
Suddenly there was a loud pounding on the front door downstairs, causing Tom to jump, eyes widening as he looked at Loki who also had wide eyes. He didn’t say a word as he disappeared out of the room, leaving Loki to attend to his daughter’s needs if she needed any. His feet thudded on the stairs as he approached the door and opened it slowly. He caught sight of the red cape first, then the silver armour and of course Mjolnir. ‘  
  
“Thor!” Tom yelled. “Why are you in front of my house, get in before anyone notices you!” he continued, opening the door wider.  
  
Thor stepped inside without a word as Tom slammed the door closed and locked it. He turned back around to face Thor, hands on his hips.  
  
“What are you doing here?” he questioned.  
  
“I have come to see my brother, I believe you may have heard. He has a child with an Asgardian woman and sh-” Thor stopped as Tom interjected.  
  
“Yes, I know, he’s with me, so is the baby,” Tom answered.  
  
“Where? Let me see him, he is not well enough to care for such a precious being,” the God of Thunder demanded as he made his way up the stairs.  
  
“Now hold on a minute, he is looking after her right now, he’s a natural!” the young actor yelled, following Thor up the stairs.  
  
They came to the top of the stairs as Tom turned his head and saw Loki in the middle of the room, holding his daughter to his chest as he swayed from side to side.  
  
“Hello Thor, nice to see you again,” he greeted, a wry smile on his face.  
  
“Loki, what have you done? How dare you betray Thomas!” Thor exclaimed.  
  
Tom grumbled as he whacked the god over the back of the head, causing him to yelp in pain.  
  
“Shut up you will wake the baby,” he spat, sitting himself down on the couch.  
  
Thor stood near the couch, bewildered at Tom’s sudden outburst, as he rubbed the back of his head. He looked over at Loki, taking note of the baby girl in his arms, as he set Mjolnir down on the ground.  
  
“Is she well?” he questioned.  
  
“Of course she is you oaf,” Loki replied, frowning slightly.  
  
His brother stopped in front of him as he looked straight at him, his eyes scanning over Loki.  
  
“You have grown brother,” he mused.  
  
“In what way?” Loki questioned.  
  
Tom let out a scoff as he tried to mask his laughter, he knew Loki had just made an innuendo, but Thor was a little too thick skulled to understand.  
  
“You are nurturing a child,” Thor answered. “You have grown as a man,” he added.  
  
Loki simply smiled as he continued to sway from side to side, patting his daughter’s back gently. Thor stared for a little while longer before he rested his hand on Loki’s free shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze.  
  
“I will tell Father about this,” he spoke.  
  
“Do as you wish,” Loki replied, looking at Thor, then at Tom.  
  
“Shall I tell Father and Mother you won’t be home for sometime?” the older god asked.  
  
“Yes, I have business here, I will bring her for a visit sometime,” the younger god responded.  
  
“Very well, I shall take my leave. Goodbye brother, take care of her. Thomas, see to it that my brother keeps well,” Thor issued, picking up Mjolnir firmly in his hand as he walked back to the stairs.  
  
“I will,” Tom replied, as he watched Thor disappear down the stairs.  
  
Once the sound of the front door could be heard, Tom smiled as he stood up from the couch and walked over to Loki. By then he had moved the baby back into a cradling position, resting his finger on one of her hands.  
  
“What shall we name her?” Tom asked, wrapping his arm around Loki’s waist.  
  
“You want to be part of this?” the god questioned, turning his head to look at Loki.  
  
“Of course Loki,” Tom whispered, squeezing his hip.  
  
Loki grinned as he looked back at his daughter, he didn’t know what to name her.  
  
“Pick a Midgardian name,” he replied with a small smile.  
  
Tom was silent for a moment before a grin grew on his face.  
  
“I like Nadine,” he mused.  
  
“I like that too, how about Nadine Rose,” Loki added with a small chuckle.  
  
“Even better, Nadine Rose Hiddleston,” Tom whispered.  
  
Loki’s eyes widened as he turned to look at Tom, his heart pounding.  
  
“W-what?” he wavered.  
  
The young actor smiled widely as he suddenly got down on one knee, pulling a small green velvet box out of his trouser pocket. He opened it to reveal a golden band inside it with his and Loki’s initials engraved on it.  
  
“Darling,” Loki gasped, his free hand covering his mouth.  
  
“Loki will you do me the honour of becoming my husband?” Tom questioned.  
  
Loki’s eyes brimmed with a few tears as he started to laugh before dropping down to his knees, holding onto Nadine as he lent forward and kissed Tom passionately, gripping his hand in his hair. As they pulled away he rested his forehead against Tom’s, a smile spread on his face.  
  
“Yes,” he whispered.  
  
Tom grinned as he took the band out of the box and slid it onto Loki’s finger, before bringing him in for another kiss. Nothing could ever break their bond...ever.  
  
 _“And the and promises captured in one kiss...”_

**Author's Note:**

> I had Tom and Loki with a kid feels. Lol.


End file.
